The Rookie & the Student
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: How Leon & Claire might've met if zombies did not exsist R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil just the words below._

_Seeing as this is my fortieth fic I decided to add a new category to my repertoire. Hope you enjoy._

**The Rookie & the Student**

He could not believe his luck, or rather his lack of it. Of all the days Police Officer Leon S Kennedy could have been late it had to be on his first day. As he tore down the highway towards Racoon city in his jeep, he could just picture his superior telling him to just turn round and head home.

He was torn from his thoughts of how big an earful he would get once he arrived by a girl, probably just a few years younger than him, suddenly stepped out onto the road in front of him waving her hands above her head. As he slowed down he noticed that there was a motorbike parked on the hard shoulder.

"Thanks for stopping" The girl said when the jeep rolled to a halt. "Would you mind giving me lift into Racoon city? My bikes broke down"

Leon shrugged and motioned her to take the passenger seat; he was heading to Racoon city anyway and she did not look like she was going to harm him. The girl complied within seconds of his gesture.

"Thanks" She said as Leon drove off again. "Guess that's what I get for pushing her too hard. I'm Claire, Claire Redfield"

Glancing at the girl, who introduced herself as Claire, before setting his eyes back on the road Leon was not surprised that the girl wanted to talk to him. During his time in high school most of the girls in his year tried to get his attention due to his looks and lone wolf attitude. The truth was that he never liked talking period, the only exception was when he was asked a question by his teachers and even then they were short and to the point answers.

"Leon S Kennedy" He said hoping the girl would be satisfied with the answer and just be quiet for the rest of the ride.

"That's it?" Claire asked clearly not satisfied with the answer. "You're just going to stay quiet for the rest of the ride?"

"That's the plan" He answered.

Claire just smiled slightly before facing forward to watch the city grow ever larger as they got closer to it. Leon was surprised, usually girls kept on talking whether he asked them to shut up or ignored them yet this biker girl apparently respected the wishes of others as well as her own.

"So what brings you out here to the middle of nowhere?" He asked after several moments of peaceful silence.

Claire raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at him again. "I thought you were going to be silent for the trip?"

"I thought you were going to keep on talking like most girls do" Leon admitted making Claire snort.

"I'm not like most girls" Claire replied before answering Leon's question. "I was heading to Racoon City to visit my brother, Chris, he hasn't called or written in the past few months so I figured with no college for a while I'd pop by and say hi"

Leon had a shrewd suspicion that even though she was coming up to 'say hi' she was also going to hit him one for making her worry about him. He nodded to show that he understood her explanation.

"Don't you know him?" She asked. "You _are_ a police officer after all"

"First day on the job" Leon said as he took the turn off for Racoon city. "I slept in so I'm running a little late"

Claire made a noise of understanding as she caught on. "Not a good start for your career"

"Tell me about it"

The two of them remained quiet for the rest of the journey until they had entered the outskirts of the city.

"There should be a Diner left of the next junction" Claire said looking round trying to remember the last time she had been here about four months ago. "Just drop me off there, please"

"If your brother works at the precinct then-" Leon began to ask before Claire interrupted him.

"Chris and his teammates usually eat there around this time"

Leon nodded in understanding but did not feel any less concerned. "Do you want me to wait until you know that he's there?"

"Do you remember me telling you I'm not like other girls? I can defend myself you know" Claire countered frowning slightly before smiling appreciatively. "Thanks for the offer but I don't want to be the reason you're later than you already are"

Leon reluctantly agreed as he pulled up several metres before the aforementioned diner. When Claire got out he was about to drive off when he heard her yell in surprise. Whipping his head round he saw Claire being held from behind by someone. As he got out of his jeep and made to pull his gun out Claire stomped her boot down on the mugger's foot. The mugger loosened his grip in surprise; just enough for Claire to get a grip on his arm and shoulder throw him to the ground.

"Told you I can look after myself" She said proudly as she walked away from the mugger and towards Leon who was looking impressed before something behind her caught his eye and he acted on instinct.

"Get down!" He yelled as he drew his pistol.

In the next moment several things happened. Claire dropped to the ground the instant before the gun sounded followed by the sound of the bullet hitting metal and a surprised cry from behind her. Looking round Claire saw that the mugger was sitting on the ground staring fearfully at Leon who still had his gun trained on him. Several feet behind him lay a small dagger that was now in two pieces due to Leon's shot.

The gunshot had alerted several officers who were in the diner and had rushed out to see what was happening. After seeing the scene before them, they quickly apprehended the mugger who did little to resist.

"You okay?" Leon's voice sounded from behind her. Turning round she saw him, pistol holstered, hand outstretched towards her. She took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks" She answered sounding slightly breathless for some reason. "Nice shooting"

"Indeed" Said another voice from the vicinity of the diner. "If he manages to improve on his punctuality then he might find himself apart of S.T.A.R.S"

Turning towards the diner Claire and Leon saw a man in his late twenties with blonde hair and a pair of aviator shades walking towards them. Before either of them could reply Claire heard a more familiar voice.

"Claire?"

"Chris!" Claire snarled before stomping over to her brother obviously wanting to give her a piece of her mind.

"I told him she would not like being ignored for so long" Said a female voice this time from behind Leon. Whipping round he found himself face to face with a woman a few years older than him with copper coloured hair. "You must be Leon, right?"

Leon just nodded as his gaze went from the woman in front of him to the two siblings, one of which was trying to get her hands free from the other so she could hit him.

"Marvin, your superior, told me that if I were to see you before you reached the precinct that you were to just go to your new apartment and turn up tomorrow at ten sharpish"

"New apartment?" Leon echoed.

"You didn't expect to drive all the way out here every day did you?" She asked jokingly before handing him a piece of paper with directions and an address on it. "I suggest you get going. I'll tell Claire you said bye"

After following the directions and getting the key from the landlord, Leon found himself in his new furnished apartment. As he was about to turn in for the night a knock on his door was heard. Frowning he went to open it assuming the landlord had come up to tell him something he had forgotten only to be surprised when he saw Claire standing outside holding a six pack of Millers in one hand.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked her as he allowed her to come in.

"Did you think I was going to spend the night at my brother's after him not writing or calling for so long?" Claire asked as she went into his living room and got herself comfortable. "And I thought that we could celebrate your first successful job as a police officer"

Leon could not help but smile as he took the beer she was offering whilst sitting down at the opposite end of the sofa. "There are not many women I know who would do something like _this_"

"Yeah, but remember-"

"I know, I know" Leon interrupted her before taking a quick swig. "You're not like other girls, you're one of a kind right?"

"You know it" Claire said smiling widely as she raised her beer to him. "And I'm hoping you'll keep in better touch with me than my brother"

Leon could not hold back the chuckle building in the back of his throat. He was starting to believe that this girl was going to be more likely the death of him than his job. But for some reason he did not mind.

_#~*~#_

_Hmmmm. I think the ending seemed a bit rushed._

_-shrugs- Ah well R&R so I know how I did_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
